


Forever In My Life

by MitchNovak23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchNovak23/pseuds/MitchNovak23
Summary: It all starts with a plate of bacon.Castiel and Dean have been together for years.They've fought, argued and squabbled over the smallest of things, but they still loved each other more than anything. After years of being with each other, they were still crazily in love and they couldn't picture their lives without the other one.So the next step is obvious...





	Forever In My Life

There were warm fingertips trailing down the indentation of Dean's spine to the small of his bare back then travelling upwards again to rest in-between his shoulder blades in a light caress. The touch was gentle and slowly coaxed him out of his slumber, tired eyes peering over the edge of his pillow at an equally naked Castiel with a tray covering his lap. Cas's expression was soft and one of simple adoration. There had been hundreds of mornings were Dean would wake up to discover that his boyfriend was curiously gazing at him and, at first, the habit was a little disheartening, but it had become a part of their routine now. 

"Mornin' baby..." 

Dean croaked from deep within his pillow as he squeezed his arms around it then allowed them to relax again whilst a quiet hum rumbled through his chest. Last night, they had made love for a couple of hours after teasing each other throughout dinner with Sam and fell asleep in each other's arms. Sated and warm. It had been a little while since then, but Dean's limbs were still heavy, and it took a minute for him to sit against the headboard to look down at the tray in his boyfriend's lap. There was bacon, eggs, toast and a fresh cup of coffee. A cliché American breakfast that was the only proper way to be awoken in the morning.

"You made me breakfast?" 

Castiel was strangely quiet as he nodded his head in response and passed the tray over to Dean and awkwardly shifted in his spot on the bed, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. Something must be going on as Cas never cooked; let alone surprise his boyfriend like this with breakfast in bed without burning down their apartment in the process. The only thing that he could make with no risk of needing to call the fire department is bowls of cereal. It was during the first stage of their relationship that they discovered that Dean loved cooking and Cas was hopeless at it. Dean raised a slightly suspicious eyebrow to his boyfriend as he began to tuck into the food with his toes wiggling in happiness under the covers and an exaggerated groan muffled around a mouthful of bacon.  _This was heaven._

"What's the special occasion?" 

“Um…”

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion when Castiel lifted the tray from his lap and moved it to the foot of the bed before reaching behind himself into the bedside table. _What the hell is he up to?_ It didn’t click in Dean’s mind until he caught sight of the simple black ring box in his boyfriend’s hands and his heart thumped painfully against his ribs, mouth falling ajar in disbelief that this was happening. There had been discussions of marriage between the men before and they agreed that they would propose to each other, but that was months ago, and Dean was sure that his boyfriend had forgotten about it.

“Dean, I’ve been trying for weeks to find the right time to ask you this… I looked through every website, every book and every ridiculous romantic comedy to pick up some inspiration for this, but they never seemed right for us. I was so sure that I was going to adopt 6 cats and never date anymore then I met you and you ruined my plan to become a stay-at-home feline parent.”

Castiel chuckled nervously to himself whilst twisting the small box in his hands and he glances up to see the glassy look to Dean’s eyes, his own bottom lip giving a threatening wobble to the emotions building in his chest. He took a second to steady his breathing and swallow around the hard lump in the back of his throat, hands finely trembling around the ring box. The pair first crossed paths at a nearby diner as they waited for their dates – who never showed – and their shared night of disaster ended with the men making out in a corner booth at the closest bar, drunkenly giggling into each other’s mouths as they exchanged numbers. It was destined to blossom into something more than a steamy one-night stand. Since then, they’ve been nearly inseparable, and it took, a surprisingly quick, 4 and a half years to get to this point.

“I love you. I say those words nearly every morning to you and I mean them every single time. I love you, Dean and, well, I want to ask you something…”

_Here it comes._

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

 _Holy shit._ Dean covered his mouth with both of his hands as Castiel opened the ring box to present the simple sliver band and delicate etching of their initials on their inner side. It was beautiful. Silence descended on the bedroom for a moment until Dean barked out a short laugh and nodded his head to the question, sniffing behind his hands before dropping them into his lap again. Dean had never imagined that we would find someone that he wanted to marry either and, after hopping between relationships for years, he could never imagine being with anyone else. He had completely fallen for Cas.

“Y-Yes. Oh God, yes.”

The answer must have taken Castiel by surprise as he hesitates before fumbling with the ring to slide it onto Dean’s finger then their mouths connect in a firm kiss, hands drawing each other closer to the other one. It felt weird to have something weighted on his left hand, but it felt right at the same time and Dean couldn’t wait for the day that his boyfriend… No, his fiancée… Dean couldn’t wait for the day that his fiancée had a similar ring hugging his finger. Soon, the firm kisses turned desperate and their hands began to roam with the tray of breakfast forgotten at the foot of the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little fluffy thing.   
> The title is a Prince song if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Please leave any comments down in the comment-y part.   
> Love ya! 
> 
> MTS  
> Ps. This is the first ever "Non-Explicit" fic that I've ever uploaded.


End file.
